Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Deadly Seven
by VizardsFTW01
Summary: Kronos left a last goodbye surprise for our heroes. A nightmare from the gods' dark past comes to haunt the half-bloods. Can Percy defeat the foe that even the gods could not kill? Or will they take the throne of Olympus as their own?


Chapter 1

Well hello readers, welcome to my very first fanfic :D. I will break the tradition of noobs that start saying that their fanfic will suck and just come out and say that I think mine is good :D…because c'mon if you don't believe in your own work, then who will =/…of course with this I am _not _claiming that my fanfic is prefect (cuz I know is not :V); but if you guys would read and give _**constructive**_ criticism then that would be great! Because we all are here to learn, right? Oh and before ahem: The following is a non-profit fan-base fiction; Full Metal Alchemist and the Percy Jackson series are each owned by their respective parties, which include (but are not limited too) Hiromu Arakawa, FUNimation, and Rick Riordan, please support the official release.

* * *

First week of summer, the year after the defeat Kronos, in what now everyone called the Battle of NYC, something very strange happened. I had a nightmare. Now if you didn't know, I am a demigod (my dad is Poseidon, god of the sea…but that's off topic right now); demigod's dreams and nightmares are not just that, but visions of the past, or present, or future, or a symbolisms/combination of all the above. And if I of all people am saying that a nightmare was strange it is really saying something. Now this particular dream was strange, because: 1st it was a dream of the past which I rarely have, and 2nd it was a dream about Kronos. It went something like this:

I found myself in an ancient abandoned building. A very old church, gothic style interior (I can thank Anabeth, my girlfriends and architect freak for hammering that bit of info in my brain). The place was bare, it had no benches, the windows had not glass (it had shattered long ago I assumed), and the columns on the sides were either crumbled or barely ceiling. That brought my attention to the ceiling itself, which I could not see since it was so dark. Then I noticed the torches illuminating the area, which were the only source of light. Given how the place looked, I deduced that someone was visiting it, and recreantly too. I walked about the cathedral, the columns casted evil-looking shadows in the torches' dim light. When I reached the deepest part of the church I saw the…thing. I've seen enough ominous things in my short 16 years of life, but this—whatever is was gets second place (right behind Kronos' coffin).

It was like a mummy in a kneeling-like-fetal-position. Make that a chained, old-as-dust mummy in kneeling-like-fetal-position. The chains were attached to the floor adjacent to it, and on the wall behind it there was some kind of symbol. It was a snake, winged snake to be specific a winged snake (reminded me of a Drakon…not a reassuring image). The snake was swirled around itself, making a circle, with its tail inside the mouth as if it was eating it. In the center of the snake-made circle was a hexagram. It was really impressive and really haunting at the same time; the circle was probably as big as my room (give or take a few feet, since my room is square-shaped). Unlike, everything around it, the circle-thing looked intact. The light made its red paint shine vividly, almost like freshly shed blood, it really made me wonder about if the circle was really paint.

I didn't get to find out if my morbid assumption as true though. My train of thought was interrupted by hurried steps coming toward me. By this point I knew that this dream was in about the past, because the person that arrived was Kronos, sporting my late friendenmy's body: Luke. He was just like I remembered him to be when I faced him when he invaded New York. Confident look in his face, scar over his eye, scythe leaning over one shoulder, and yellow eyes (the giveaway that the Titan king was in control). Two empuses were behind him in Greek armor.

"You are no easy to find" he said, in a sort of weird double-tone, a combination of Luke and the Titan's own voice. Kronos' voice, even he was just an image from the past, still made me flinch as is knives were scratching trough my soul. Though, I could tell from the "double-voice" that Kronos was not in total control.

"_Hmm?_" yawned a voice, that seemed to be coming from somewhere nearby, but I couldn't see where.

"So you are awake? Excellent" said Kronos, judging from his tone; I could hear that everything was going as planned.

"_Ah! A visitor_" the voice exclaimed, I could tell it was coming from somewhere near the mummy-thing now "_How long has it been? Bah! I gave up keeping track of time ages ago; so, what is it that you want_", said the voice, that now I could tell it was male; it had a sort of impatient tone, and if a voice could sound…hungry, well this one definitely did.

"Well, well, you sound eager, don't you? Why don't you show me your true face so I can tell you what I came here for?" as he said this, the empuses accompanying him flinched and placed their hand on the hilt of their swords, as if they were afraid of facing the owner of the mysterious voice.

"…_Interesting, that confidence, that cockiness…_" he seemed intrigued for about 5 seconds, and the he busted into laughter as if whatever he had figured out was the funniest thing on the planet "_I know what you are, a god-spawn right, a half-blooded idiot. Demigods, ha! You think that just because daddy or mommy is this-or-that you can are invincible. But you seem well educated since you have at least a slim idea of who I am. So you either have great confidence on you negotiation skills or just some satyr-droppings for brains idiot._"

"I am now mere god-spawn, Ouroboros Member. Know that before you is Kronos, Lord of the Titans" said the Titan King proudly, with a hint of anger and irritation.

"_Kronos? Hahaha, that's a good one! You know what? I think I gonna show you my true face, like you wanted_" the empusea shivered, and I don't think it was because of the cold "_just because you managed to made me laugh, __**twice**__, after Turth-knows how much time!_"

Now I would like to tell you that what happened next wasn't anything surprising, and that facing countless monsters, fighting against Titans, and going through the Underworld prepared me for it. But I can't, I flat out didn't see that one coming.

The mummy-thing moved; yeah, a chained, old-as-dust mummy moved. However, it did more than just move. _Something_ came from _inside_ of it. It looked like a giant head, and at the same time it didn't. It was head shaped, but it didn't look like anything I've seen before. It had this shriveled consistency, as if it an image out of a low picture quality T.V and it looked somewhat like a skull too. It was red colored, it had weir shaped eyes (kind of like the ones in spider man's mask), they were ireless and pupiless, with weird tattooed-like lines that ran all the way from the forehead, through the eyes, cheeks, and ended at the mouth. Now that mouth, this thing was obviously a carnivore, it had 7 maybe 8 sharp fangs sticking out of it, made him look as if the mouth was nothing but teeth.

Did I mention that the thing was also huge? It had the size of one of the gods when the say in their giant thrones. Kronos looked very small in front of it. "_Well now, here you go, my true face_" he said clearly amused with himself "_Now whatdayya want?"_ his voice was very deep and it resounded throughout the whole cathedral.

"Hahaha, your memory certainly is bad if you don't recognize me" said the Titan king, neither surprised nor intimidated by the display. The same could not be said of his empuses companions, who had gone from trembling to freezing of terror, I could not blame them.

"_What are you talking about half-blood pipsqueak? I have never seen you in my whole…"_ the face-thing began, sounded a little irritated, maybe because Kronos didn't seem impressed by his "true face", but stopped as if giving a better look at Luke's face "_Oooh, so then it's really you Kronos, well with that face I almost couldn't tell it was you."_ The strangest thing was that the the thing. Once realizing that it _was_ the Titan king after all, wasn't frightened or nervous or nothing. He acted as if he was talking to an old friend or something.

"So you recognize me by the eyes, I suppose" said Kronos, not sounding very amused, probably not liking that he wasn't getting much respect, but didn't seem especially surprised by it. As if he was used to dealing with this.

"_Heard you were out of the whole at last and waging war against the…Olympians_" he said the word with disgust "_So, you never did answer my question…Watdayya want?_"

"Not wasting any more time then, ok" Kronos seem to be in some sort of 'no-nonsense' attitude " I have something to ask of you, and it's good that you know about my campaign against my children" he checked and cleaned his fingernails: as if all this was child's play, as if he wasn't concerned about the fighting, as if he didn't have doubts about he will ultimately be victorious.

However, something didn't fit here. If Kronos was here to recruit this…guy? Why wasn't he fighting when Kronos invaded New York. As if on cue the being suddenly replied _"I am not fighting for you."_ Now he said this just as the Titan was going to say something else and he looked irritated about being interrupted, but apparently he let it slide: he was asking for assistance after all.

"I know that, you are known for only fighting for your own sake and benefit" he said swiftly, wanting to get back to the topic "I don't need your direct, eh, services. I want something else"

The thing narrowed his eyes, as if observing Kronos suspiciously _"You must want information then."_

"Exactly, though I am sure that the opposition at the New York will cause me no problems and my army is nearly unbeatable by now, there is one last creature that I would like to have in my arsenal, to make sure the defenses put out by the half-blood are completely powerless against my troops."

I was wondering what in Poseidon's name was he talking about, when as if on cue again the thing spoke _"Heh, so you are searching for a Drakon aren't you?"_ A quick memory of the monster flashed in my mind for a second: huge and unstoppable, eyes that could freeze you in place by sheer force of terror. It dawn on me that this thing had helped Kronos, he was indirectly responsible for the death of dozens of my friends, including centaurs, demigods and most importantly: Clarisse's (dead) best friend, Silena Beauregard. Because of this guy Kronos had found the Lydian Drakon, he then very likely manipulated the whole "Ares' cabin against Apollo's cabin" from last year.

"_But if I give you the info you want, then what? What's in it for me, wontcha tell me Kronos old buddy old pal?"_ Sarcasms dripped from his mouth like water form a fountain.

Kronos just chuckled, and without saying a word he went to reach for something hidden inside his white Greek tunic. He took out a small size leather pouch tied at the opening. Very slowly undid the knot and unrevealed the content to the little sack. The ghostly black being's eyes widened in surprise at the sight when he saw what was inside. I really didn't get a thing of what was going on, why anyone would make such a great deal about a rock, even if it was a red glowing piece of stone.

"_I-it cannot be"_ he said, sounding surprised and in disbelieve as if all the treasures of Olympus lay before him _"Is that really?"_

"Yes it is" Kronos' voice, dripping of self-satisfaction sent a shiver down my spine. Whatever made Kronos happy wasn't good.

"_But how can it be? Is it really a true…?"_

"_**Philosopher's Stone**_" they both said in unison.

* * *

I suddenly woke up, bathed in cold sweat and breathing heavily. I looked around, my room, I was back in my room; only a nightmare. I look at my alarm clock near my bed, 2:51 am. But was it really _just_ a nightmare? From experience I know that a dream for me is not just that, there is always some kind of meaning or hidden message or a secret or whatever that runs along with them.

I started trying to sort this out. I knew that the dream was a vision from the past. Why? Well first off: Kronos was in Luke's body in the dream, and that body had been cremated, in a funeral pyre, meaning it was gone…forever. And second: the dialogue between Kronos and the member of oorubo-whatever (what was that name he called him?)…anyway, they were talking about the invasion as if it was something in the future, something yet to come, plus the Drakon was not in Kronos' at that point, so that was definitely the past.

However, there were also some many questions. Like: who or what was that thing? Why he was tied up? Who tied it up? How do Kronos and he know each other? And what on earth is a "Philosopher's Stone"? I could not come up with the answers at that moment. Somehow I have a hunch all the answers will come to me. But for now, I need to answer nature's call. Should go back to sleep, I'm visiting camp tomorrow; Chiron will be there so I can ask him.

_

* * *

_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**__ So this is the first chapter/intro to the fanfic, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and feel free to critique in a way that will help me grow as a writer. Please no flames, but if you feel that you absolutely must flame, well then hell I guess I can't stop you, can I? xD. At any rate I'm gonna post 3 chapters and then wait for feedback to see if I should go on with this project. Also, I would like to add that (if there is interests) I will do all that is within my power to finish this story and not to leave it up in the air_

_**UPDATE:**_ OMG i meesed up the name of FMA's author! Oh, the shaaaaaaaaaaame! _ anyway is fixed now, though I'm still embarrassed.

_Sincerely, _VizardsFTW01.


End file.
